Before, during, and after exploration and production of a subterranean wellbore, the equipment used for the various subsea field operations is placed, moved, and/or removed. Because of the size and scale of the exploration and production process equipment, tremendous care must be taken to ensure that the equipment is secure before placing, moving, or removing such equipment. Lifting shackles are commonly used to place, move, and remove this heavy, awkward equipment during subsea field operations.